Saison 6 Chapitre 5
PRÉSIDENT : en : Dear Director. fr : Cher Directeur. Fade in to a base somewhere, with barricades and people behind them PRÉSIDENT : en : We can all understand that the shift from autonomy to oversight can be a difficult adjustment for anyone, but especially someone of your standing. In that spirit, we have attempted to accommodate your brief explanations to our serious inquiries. None the less, I feel compelled to inform you, that even our trust has its limits. fr : Nous pouvons tous comprendre que passer de l’autonomie à la surveillance puisse perturber certaines personnes, en particulier quelqu’un de votre statut. Dans cette optique, nous avons tâché de nous contenter de vos brèves explications à nos questions sérieuses. Pour autant, je me sens obligé de vous informer que même notre confiance a des limites. Cut to Washington talking with a Private dressed all in black SOLDAT : en : Sorry Sir, those are my orders. No-one can approach the crash site. You can't come in. Sorry. fr : Désolé chef, ce sont mes ordres. Personne n’approche du site du crash. Vous ne pouvez pas passer, désolé. WASHINGTON : en : I need to see that ship. Check my clearance if you need to. fr : Il faut que je vois ce vaisseau, vérifiez mon autorisation si besoin. SOLDAT : en : I know sir, but, it won't matter. They said I can't let anybody in. Anybody. fr : Je sais chef, mais ça ne change rien. On m’a dit de ne rien laisser passer, rien. WASHINGTON : en : I have orders from Command, Private. fr : Mes ordres viennent du Contrôle, Soldat. SOLDAT : en : So do I. These came from the Director himself. ...Look sir, I'd- I'd like to help you, I really would, but this investigation thing... apparently they've started talking to people within the Recovery force. Now everything's getting locked down. You get Command to call me and tell me different, I can let you in. Until then, there's nothing I can do. You can use Red Base if you wanna make some calls. That facility's already been swept. fr : Les miens viennent du Directeur en personne. Écoutez chef, j’… j’aimerais vous aider, vraiment, mais cette histoire d’enquête… apparemment, ils se sont mis à interroger les membres de la force de Récupération. Dorénavant, tout est bouclé. Si le Contrôle m’appelle pour me dire le contraire, vous pourrez passer. En attendant, je ne peux rien pour vous. Vous pouvez vous servir de la base Rouge si vous voulez passer un coup de fil. On a déjà faite le ménage dans cette installation. WASHINGTON : en : Fine, I understand. fr : Très bien, je comprends. Washington walks back to Church and Caboose WASHINGTON : en : *sigh* We have a problem. fr : On a un problème. CABOOSE : en : I hope it isn't a math problem. fr : J’espère que ce n’est pas un problème de math. WASHINGTON : en : They've got the crash site locked down. fr : Ils ont bouclé le site du crash. CHURCH : en : Oh great. We couldn't have found that out on the radio? We had to walk here? fr : Ah formidable, on n’aurait pas pu avoir cette information par radio ? Il a fallu qu’on vienne sur place… WASHINGTON : en : They said we could use this base if we want. fr : Ils ont dit qu’on pouvait se servir de cette base si besoin. CHURCH : en : Wow, the empty concrete base? Is it our birthday? fr : Ouah, la structure en béton vide… c’est notre anniversaire ? CABOOSE : en : I want cake. fr : Je veux un gâteau. CHURCH : en : Can't we find somewhere nicer to hang out? Hey maybe there's like a, cool nightclub nearby that you can't get us in to either. That would be awesome. fr : Il n’y aurait pas un endroit plus sympa pour glander ? Hé, pourquoi pas une boite de nuit branchée dans le coin où on ne nous laissera pas entrer non plus ? Ce serait génial. WASHINGTON : en : You two just, stay here. I'll go draw off the guards. When I give you the signal, use that grav-lift. fr : Vous deux, restez ici, je vais faire partir les gardes. Quand je vous donnerais le signal, servez-vous de ce propulseur gravitationnel. CHURCH : en : The what? How do we use it? fr : Le quoi ? Comment on s’en sers ? WASHINGTON : en : Just step in to it. It'll do the rest. Meet me at the ship. fr : Empruntez-le, il s’occupera du reste. On se rejoint au vaisseau. CHURCH : en : Okay, what's the, signal? fr : OK, c’est quoi le… signal ? Church turns around, and Washington is already gone CHURCH : en : God dammit, I hate when they do that. fr : Bordel de Dieu, je déteste quand il fait ça. CABOOSE : en : When they do wha- hey! Where's Agent Washington? fr : Quand il fait qu… hé, où est l’agent Washington ?! They wait a while. CABOOSE : en : What do you think he'll do for a distraction? fr : Tu crois que ça va être quoi sa diversion ? CHURCH : en : Who knows, probably like, you know, make a noise, or throw a rock. That's what I would do. fr : Va savoir, sûrement, tu sais, faire du bruit ou jeter une pierre, c’est ce que je ferais. In the distance a vehicle is blown in to the sky and a siren starts sounding CHURCH : en : ...Or he could do that. fr : Ou, il peut faire ça. CABOOSE : en : I think he is better at distractions than you are. fr : Je crois qu’il est plus fort en diversion que toi. CHURCH : en : Yeah. fr : Ouais. WASHINGTON : en : (over the radio) Okay, come on out. But come quietly. fr : OK, vous pouvez venir, mais en silence. CHURCH : en : Okay, let's go. fr : OK, on y va. CABOOSE : en : Um, yes, I don't want to. Uh, you see I am scared of the thing that I don't know what it is. fr : Euh oui, je ne préfère pas. Euh, tu vois, j’ai peur de ce que je ne connais pas. CHURCH : en : Oh don't be a baby. How bad could it be- fr : Oh ne fais pas l’enfant, ça ne doit pas être si terr… Church steps in to the grav-lift and is hurtled, limbs flailing, through the air CHURCH : en : -eeeeeeeeeeeee! fr : iiiiiiiiible ! Church lands, bounces, skids, hydroplanes, and eventually smacks up against the side of a jeep behind two soldiers, making "oof" sounds the whole way CHURCH : en : That was fucking bullshit! fr : C’était une belle connerie ! 1ER SOLDAT : en : Did you just say somethin'? fr : Tu as dit quelque chose ? 2E SOLDAT : en : ...Whuh? fr : Hein ? WASHINGTON : en : I said quietly, what part of quiet don't you understand? fr : J’ai dit « en silence », quelle étape tu n’as pas compris là-dedans ? CHURCH : en : What part? How 'bout the part where I got thrown eighty feet in the fucking air, by the God damn throwing thing!? fr : Quelle étape ? Pourquoi pas celle où j’ai été éjecté à plus de 20 mètres de haut par ce satané engin ?! Time passes, and a tank rolls by WASHINGTON : en : They didn't see us, okay. Stay out of sight. Do you recognize this ship? fr : Ils ne nous ont pas vu, OK ? Restez hors de vue. Vous reconnaissez ce vaisseau ? CHURCH : en : Yeah, this looks like it. fr : Ouais, on dirait que c’est lui. CABOOSE : en : Sheila? Sheila. Are you okay? fr : Sheila ? Sheila, tu vas bien ? WASHINGTON : en : Um... what is he doing? fr : Euh… il fait quoi ? CHURCH : en : Oh, yeah we uh, we transferred our tank's training program in to the ship, so that it could help us repair it. fr : Ah ouais, on a euh, transféré le programme de formation de notre char dans le vaisseau pour qu’il nous aide à le réparer. WASHINGTON : en : Did you inform Command that you moved the program to the ship? fr : Vous avez informé le Contrôle de l’installation du programme dans le vaisseau ? CHURCH : en : Yeah, we're not really big on paperwork. fr : Mouais, on ne fait pas des masses de paperasse. WASHINGTON : en : That's actually a good thing in this case. If they don't know it's there, they may not have tried to activate it. fr : En fait, c’est une bonne nouvelle en l’occurence. S’ils ne savent pas qu’il est là, ils n’ont pas dû essayer de l’activer. Washington opens a panel in the ship and something slumps out that turns out to be a diagnostics screen WASHINGTON : en : Ah ha, here we go. fr : Ha ha, nous y voilà. SHEILA : en : (lethargically) Hello, and thank you for activating the- wait, where am I? fr : Bonjour et merci d’avoir activé le… attendez, où je suis ? CABOOSE : en : Sheila? fr : Sheila ? WASHINGTON : en : Program, instruction. Run a full diagnostic, and load the logs from your last flight. fr : Programme, instruction : lance un diagnostic complet et charge l’enregistrement de ton dernier vol. SHEILA : en : Affirmative. Excep-exception: the system has taken dam-taken damage. I am functing- I am functioning at minimum capacity-ity-ity-. fr : Affirmatif. Err… erreur : le système a subi… subi des dégâts. Je fonctio… fonctionne au minimum de ma capacité… ité… ité. WASHINGTON : en : Program, instruction. Override exception and- fr : Programme, instruction : ignore les erreurs et… CABOOSE : en : Do not talk to her like that, she is not a program! fr : Ne lui parle pas comme ça, ce n’est pas un programme ! WASHINGTON : en : Whoa. What? Calm down. fr : Oh là, quoi ? Du calme. CHURCH : en : Hey I'm just gonna, stand behind Caboose, for a couple minutes. You know for safety reasons. fr : Hé, je vais simplement rester derrière Caboose pendant quelques minutes, vous savez, pour des raisons de sécurité. SHEILA : en : Port engine destroyed. fr : Le moteur bâbord est détruit. WASHINGTON : en : Okay. I only want to replay the logs from the crash. So can you please get it- fr : OK, je veux seulement regarder l’enregistrement du crash, alors aurais-tu l’obligeance de demander à ce… Church backs away further WASHINGTON : en : I mean her, to do that. fr : Je veux dire, de lui demander de le faire ? SHEILA : en : Stabilizer offline. fr : Stabilisateurs déconnectés. CABOOSE : en : Sheila, um, would you go ahead and do that ah thing that he just said, to me? fr : Sheila, hum, pourrais-tu lancer le machin dont il vient de me parler ? SHEILA : en : Begin-beginning playb-playback. fr : Déb… début de la lect… lecture. The screen starts playing the log, with a warning siren and sounds of things hitting each other in the background SHEILA : en : Warning, warning, system failure. fr : Alerte, alerte, défaillance du système. TEX : en : Sheila! damage report, now! fr : Sheila, rapport des dégâts, maintenant ! SHEILA : en : Port abort, destroyed. Rear stabilizer offline. Navigation, offline. And my system clock does not match interior records. fr : (***) bâbord détruit, stabilisateur arrière déconnecté, navigation déconnectée, et mon horloge système n’est pas ajustée à mes enregistrements internes. TEX : en : Did Gamma get loose! fr : Gamma s’est échappé ?! SHEILA : en : Negative, but I do not know how much longer I can contain him. fr : Négatif, mais j’ignore combien de temps je pourrais encore le contenir. TEX : en : Computer, what about there? In the canyon, can we land? fr : Ordinateur, et là, dans ce canyon, on peut atterrir ? SHEILA : en : Analyzing data. fr : Analyse des données. TEX : en : Just tell me, can you get us there? fr : Dis moi seulement si tu peux nous amener là. SHEILA : en : I am unable to calculate- fr : Je suis dans l’incapacité de calculer… TEX : en : Sheila, give me manual control, now! fr : Sheila, donne-moi le contrôle manuel, maintenant ! SHEILA : en : Acknowledged. Manual control, activated. Warning: decompression. Rear doors, open. fr : Accordé, contrôle manuel activé. Alerte, décompression, portes arrières ouvertes. TEX : en : Where're they going? Close the hatch! fr : Où ils vont ? Ferme l’ouverture ! SHEILA : en : Rear doors open. fr : Portes arrières ouvertes. TEX : en : Wait! fr : Attends ! SHEILA : en : Acknowledged. Warning. fr : Accordé, alerte. TEX : en : What happened to- fr : Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à… SHEILA : en : Altitude critical. Brace for impact. Brace for impact. fr : Altitude critique, paré à l’impact, paré à l’impact. TEX : en : Hold on! fr : Tenez bon ! SHEILA : en : Brace for impact. fr : Paré à l’impact. TEX : en : Everybody just hold on- fr : Que tout le monde tienne bon… The recording ends with a sustained beep WASHINGTON : en : Okay, so after that the ship crashed here. And from what a survivor told us the Blues got here first and offloaded the bodies and equipment. Then they started to get infected. fr : OK, alors ensuite, le vaisseau s’est écrasé ici. Et d’après le témoignage d’un survivant, les Bleus sont arrivés les premiers et ont déchargés les corps et le matériel. Puis l’infection s’est déclarée pour eux. CABOOSE : en : Infected? What were they doing with the bodies? fr : L’infection ? Ils ont fait quoi avec les corps ? CHURCH : en : Gross, shut up. fr : C’est crade, la ferme. CABOOSE : en : No really, what were they doing with the bodies. fr : Non sérieux, ils ont fait quoi avec les corps ? WASHINGTON : en : They said their men started acting erratically. And for some reason they destroyed all their radios and their own comm tower. fr : Ils ont dit que leurs hommes se mettaient à agir bizarrement, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, ils ont détruit toutes leurs radios et leur propre tour de communication. CHURCH : en : Okay, okay. That was definitely Omega. fr : OK, OK, aucun doute, c’était Oméga. WASHINGTON : en : You had a similar experience? fr : Vous avez vécu une expérience similaire ? CHURCH : en : Yeah, similar? Exactly the same. fr : Similaire ? Exactement la même, ouais. WASHINGTON : en : It all adds up then. Omega was the one who inherited that trait. During training they discovered he could move from suit to suit. For some reason he preferred Agent Texas. They tried to reassign him but he always made his way back to her somehow. fr : Alors tout s’explique, c’était Oméga qui avait hérité de cette caractéristique. Pendant la formation, ils ont découvert qu’ils pouvait passer de combinaison en combinaison. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il préférait l’agent Texas. Ils ont essayé de le réaffecter, mais il parvenait toujours à retourner auprès d’elle. CHURCH : en : So where's your A.I.? fr : Alors où est ton IA ? WASHINGTON : en : I don't have one. Any more. It's a long story but it's why I was chosen for this job. fr : Je n’en ai pas, enfin plus. C’est une longue histoire mais c’est pour ça qu’on m’a choisi pour ce boulot. CHURCH : en : Okay, okay I knew I had heard your name before. You're that guy that went nuts, right? fr : OK, OK, je savais bien que j’avais déjà entendu ton nom, c’est toi qui est devenu dingue, pas vrai ? WASHINGTON : en : I didn't do anything. My A.I... lost control of itself. fr : Je n’ai rien fait, mon IA… ne se contrôlait plus. CHURCH : en : Riight. It just happened to do it while it was inside your head. fr : C’est ça… l’envie lui est venu comme ça alors qu’il était dans ta tête. WASHINGTON : en : Right. fr : C’est ça. CABOOSE : en : We have a lot in common Agent Washington. fr : On a beaucoup de choses en commun, agent Washington. WASHINGTON : en : No we don't. And don't ever say that again. fr : Sûrement pas, et ne répète plus jamais ça. CHURCH : en : Where's Tex's body? fr : Où est le corps de Tex ? WASHINGTON : en : According to the prisoner, it should be in Blue Base. fr : D’après le prisonnier, il doit être dans la base Bleu. CHURCH : en : Take me to it, I want to see it. fr : Emmène-moi là-bas, je veux le voir. WASHINGTON : en : What? I don't think so. That's their main- fr : Quoi ? J’en doute fort, c’est leur principal… Beeping sounds overlap Wash's last few words, then Command starts talking to him over the radio CONTRÔLE : en : Recovery Command calling Recovery One, level zero. fr : Contrôle de Récupération à Récupération Un, niveau 0. WASHINGTON : en : I have you, Command, level zero. Go ahead. fr : Je vous reçois, Contrôle, niveau 0, continuez. CONTRÔLE : en : We have a beacon Wash. Pulling the data now. Stand by for ID and coordinates. fr : On reçoit un signal, Wash, extraction des données en cours. Restez en attente pour l’ID et les coordonnées. WASHINGTON : en : I received it here too. Standing by. fr : Je l’ai reçu ici aussi, en attente. CHURCH : en : What was that? fr : C’était quoi ? WASHINGTON : en : That was my recovery beacon. It means an A.I. somewhere is in jeopardy and I have to find it before- ...something, else, does. fr : C’était mon signal de récupération, ça veut dire qu’une IA est en danger quelque part et que je dois la retrouver avant… que quelqu’un d’autre ne le fasse. CONTRÔLE : en : Coordinates locked, transmitting now. fr : Coordonnées verrouillées, transmission en cours. WASHINGTON : en : Receiving coordinates for recovery target. Do we have an ID? fr : Réception des coordonnées de la cible à récupérer, vous avez une ID ? CONTRÔLE : en : Affirmative, it is from the A.I. Delta and- fr : Affirmatif, ça vient de l’IA Delta et de… WASHINGTON : en : Agent South. fr : L’agent South. CONTRÔLE : en : Roger that, Agent South Dakota. Vital reports look bad, yeah she's in trouble Wash. fr : Affirmatif, l’agent South Dakotaro. Ses signes vitaux vont mal, ouais, elle est dans le pétrin, Wash. WASHINGTON : en : Yes. Yes she is. fr : Oui, pas qu’un peu. Revenir à la page de la saison.